1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a bracket and a frame body having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have been extensively used in various consumer electronic products and are gradually replacing cathode ray tubes (CRTs). The replacing of CRTs with LCDs is occurring due to the fact that LCDs have the advantages of high definition, small volume, low weight, low radiation, and low power consumption compared with CRTs. LCDs are used to display images in, for example, most televisions, monitors, cellular phones, and portable computers on the market. Therefore, LCDs have become indispensable electronic products for work or pleasure.
A liquid crystal display often includes an LC panel, a light guide plate, a reflective plate, and a bezel. The bezel needs to have sufficient strength to support the LC panel, the light guide plate, and the reflective plate, so that the bezel is often made of metal. Moreover, the bezel usually includes an outwardly bent ear portion which is used for assembly to a rear cover of a system provided by clients. For example, the bezel may be positioned on the rear cover of the system by screwing or otherwise coupling the ear portion thereto.
When the bezel is made of stainless steel, while it has a high degree of strength, it is, on the other hand, heavy, costly, and has low heat dissipation efficiency, such that the bezel does not easily satisfy the clients. In contrast, when the bezel is made of aluminum, while it is light, low in cost, and has good heat dissipation efficiency, such an aluminum bezel has a low strength. Therefore, the ear portion of the bezel made of aluminum may easily break when external forces are applied thereto, especially at a bending portion of the ear portion, making it difficult to fix the bezel firmly on the rear cover of a liquid crystal display.